Chapter Four of Doom
The fourth chapter of Eternal Destiny CHAPTER FOUR OF DOOM Roy couldn't believe he'd let Justin Kole drag him back to Fort Center. It'd been six years since he'd promised he would never return... "Yeah, but, I'm just a delivery guy, old man," Roy said, sticking his tongue out. Marco slapped him across the face. "You'd better learn to show respect, Gold. And, with all due respect, all I do is carry out the politics of Apollo Town. You, you actually have a ''purpose. You delivering to those who need it provides a service. A deliverer has an important role!"'' Marco picked up a gun from the wall. "With all due respect, do you know what this is? This was meant as a weapon, for moving fists from one place to another for long distance attacks. But it serves a greater purpose for those who deliver. With it, you can send anything anywhere. That's why I'm giving it to you." Roy held it in his hands. "You really mean it?" Marco nodded. There was a knock upon the door and Justin Kole walked in. "Marco, sir, there's another telkhine attack in progress at Fort Center. We need your help." "With all due respect, I'm on my way." Justin twitched. "You know, you don't need to say 'with all due respect' so much. The respect isn't really necessary." "With all due respect, that is nonsense!" Marco's eyes burned with raw emotion. "Nobody is unworthy of being given a couple seconds of words to let them know their respect, since nobody is unworthy of respect itself!" With that, Marco walked out of the room. Justin Kole stayed a little longer and picked up a sheet of paper and a pen. He wrote a couple words before putting the paper down and looking at Roy. "So, I guess you want to watch Marco destroy telkhines, Gold?" "Sure, dude," Roy said. He ran over to Fort Center and watched Marco fighting the seal dog creatures. Marco effortlessly punched out telkhine after telkhine, tossing them into the ocean half a mile away. One of the telkhines, though, was holding a black gun with a yellow stripe. It fired a dozen Celestial bronze rounds right into Marco's chest. "Marco!" Roy cried. He ran over to Marco's side. "Old man, please don't die!" Marco coughed. "With all due respect... there're a few things even I can't stop... Just remember... Never falter in your respect for others..." He closed his eyes for the last time. Roy's eyes filled with tears that splashed onto Marco's dead face. Justin put his hand on Roy's shoulders and said, "Come on. Let's get you out of here." A week later, Marco's will was found. A piece of paper with a list of all Marco's belongings and to whom they were bequeathed. The last item, the authority over Apollo Town, went to his informant, Justin Kole. Roy thought the paper seemed familiar but he wasn't paying too much attention... Now it all came back. Roy was in Fort Center for the first time since then, only this time he knew he was going to face Thanatos - his own death. And he no longer had the portal maker, the last hint that he had to remember Marco with. From the looks of the sun, Roy guessed it was eleven AM. One hour until Apollo returned to just overhead and then he would be executed. And all for nothing, since Tanya Kole got away and is just going to keep killing kids with that fish of hers. Roy dropped his head and started to cry. Links Eternal Destiny Previous Chapter: Chapter Three of Doom Next Chapter: Chapter Five of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 14 February 2013. *Characters met this chapter: Marco (formally), young versions of Justin and Roy, and some telkhines Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page